War of Equestria
by RAINBOWDASHFAN
Summary: Twilight and friends have been sent on a quest to go to the Tribal Kingdom and help the three sisters defeat their younger sister


One afternoon in Ponyville Twilight had a sleepover planned with her friends at the library, they were all there but it was evening, or what seemed to be, it was misty with nearly black mist, no moon, no sun, just mist, but the girls thought it was a natural misty night, until Twilight realized something.

''There was never a black misty night without any sun or moon since Equestria first started, the moon isn't even up, nor the sun'' Twilight said to the girls, they all started to realize too.

Spike came running down the stairs ''TWILIGHT! IT'S A LETTER FROM THE PRINCESS! IT SEEMS URGENT!'', Spike shouted while running down the stairs, the letter was coated red. Twilight levitated the letter with her horn, letting Spike slide down the stairs.

She read it and dropped the letter, ''We need to go to the castle, Spike was right, it IS urgent'', the girls stood up, Rainbow stood up groggily, ''Why?'', she asked before falling back down.

''All I know is that it's something to do with the mist'', Twilight whispered, looking up at the black blanket of mist covering what seems to be the Sky.

After a few minutes of running, flying and tripping over, the girls were at the castle, they seemed worn out, though they saw that a guard was on his night shift.

''We...are here...for the princess'', Twilight said between gasps. The guard let them though.

The girls walked down the hallway, to the throne room, where the both Princesses, with two royal guards, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were standing, ''Hello, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna'', Twilight said, bowing to the sisters.

''Hello Twilight Sparkle and friends, we have called you here for a important and very serious reason'', Princess Celestia said.

Princess Luna carried on,''Equestria has been covered in a dark mist you see, it was because of four sisters, it all started because one of the sisters, Arulla, wanted to rule Equestria, all by herself, but three other sisters declined, the other sisters named, Aeola, Laila and Affire, banished their sister out of the Kingdom, for her selfishness and bitter heart, like me'', Luna sighed.

"Don't worry, the past is the past but the future could be something more", Celestia hugged her.

''I know'', Luna smiled, but she continued on the story, '' But now she has come back to take revenge on her sisters, she wants to get rid of them, her heart is as black as a stone and as cold as ice, she has regained the power by using hatred as her weapon, she'll be as powerful as ever if her hatred is spreaded around '', Luna said, in a low gloomy voice.

''Is it like, some war or something?'', Twilight rubbed her chin, she has heard of this before.

''Well, yes''

''You can't handle her by yourselves, neither the three sisters, you'll find them in the mountains, if you team up with the sisters, you might be more powerful than Arulla'', Shining said.

''But, what if we fail? What if Arulla has taken over Equestria? What if-'', Twi was cut off by Shining Armor, ''You'll do fine sis, I'm counting on you'', Shining said, while giving his sister a hug.

''Are you sure?'', Twilight asked, breaking the hug.

''Twilight, when have I ever seen you fail? You even made your goal, becoming Celestia's student, saved Luna from Nightmare Moon and saved Canterlot, you're not going to fail, I know you'', Shining Armor said, lighting his sister up.

''Thank you Shining, I will not let you down, nor anypony''

''That's my sister''

''Also Twilight...'', Luna caught her attention, ''These sisters are rulers of the Tribal Kingdom up North, so it will be a few miles from here, like a whole week, and the train doesn't go in that route'', Luna told her.

''Okay Luna, my friends and I will be careful and stay out of any harm''

''Thank you, but should go pack up and get some rest, you shall start tomorrow''

''We'll leave at 5 in the morning girls'', With that, they left.

''Ugh, why 5?'', Rainbow asked, they were halfway to Ponyville.

''Because the earliest train goes to the nearest station up north, so we won't have to travel for a whole week''

''Y-you m-mean the Tribal KINGDOM?!''

''Yes, Fluttershy, why do you ask?''

''W-well, I-I heard that you'd have to go through these um, p-places''

''Whatever do you mean Fluttershy?''

''O-oh, I k-know that place, you'd have to go through a forest, with all these scary animals and a very very very very large mud pit and it's very deep''

''Well that won't be a problem''.

''But there is also a swamp filled with poisonous snakes''

''Fluttershy, you're good with animals''

''But they care for themselves, and they are not like the animals here in Ponyville, I wouldn't get use to them or they wouldn't get use to me''

''Oh, like at Canterlot?''

''Yes, but also you'd have to go through this waterfall and an order to get through you have to-''

''Don't worry, as long as I have my magic and as long as Rarity helps me we'd all be fine''

''Yeah, alright'', Dashie said before letting out a yawn.

''My, you do look tired, Dashie'', Pinkie said before letting out a yawn.

''You too, Pinkie darling'', Rarity said.

''I guess we are all really tired'', Dashie said as they entered Ponyville.

''Well, see ya, I'm going to go pack up for tomorrow and get as much sleep as possible'', Dashie said as she was about to head home, but stumbled over.

''Hey Dashie, you alright there?'', Pinkie asked, ''You can stay over my house and help me pack''.

''I-I'm alright, just a little tired'', but she yawned, abit too intense to be 'just a little tired'.

''You should go and stay with Pinkie for tonight, or you could hurt yourself or somepony else on your way home'', Twilight said.

''Oh, alright, I could get a little clumsy when I'm tired'', Dashie said, before jumping onto the pink pony's back.

''A lil'? Dash, I've seen ya crash into my trees before, and it was not pretty'', AJ said.

''Okay, alot, I've been really clumsy when I'm tired''

''OKAY! COME WITH ME! LET'S GO TO SUGAR CUBE CORNER!'', Pinkie shouted.

''Shhh, Pinkie, ponies are asleep'', Twilight whispered.

''OH YEAH! Oops, sorry'', Pinkie said, putting on a apologetic face.

''Okay girls, see you all tomorrow'', and they all split up after that, well Fluttershy froze.

''B-but it is 12 o'clock, I-I can't go home'', Fluttershy curled up.

''Then you can come with me silly'', Pinkie said as she was hopping home with a sleeping Dashie on her back.

''A-are you sure? I-I mean my Angel bunny and all t-the other animals n-need m-me''

''Why? I'm sure they can take care of themselves'', Pinkie asked, turning around

''Um, okay, s-since you don't mind''

As soon as they got there, Pinkie quietly sneaked in the shop and with Fluttershy being a pegasus and being quiet and light, it sounded like she wasn't there.

''Okay, my room is just there'', she said as she pointed to the room.

''O-okay'', she said as she flew to the door, nudging it open with her muzzle.

They both slid into Pinkie's room, Pinkie taking Dashie off her back and putting her in the middle of the bed.

''So, what do you want to do now?'', Pinkie smiled widely. ''I got cupcakes in the fridge'', she said as she went into the kitchen and zoomed back into the room, holding two cupcakes, shoving one in Fluttershy's face. ''Try one'', Pinkie said as she shoved her cupcake in her mouth.

''O-oh, thank you Pinkie'', Fluttershy said as she took a bite of the cupcake, ''It's delicious'', she said before taking another bite.

''I'm going to pack for tomorrow, lot's of sweet treats for everypony to eat!'', she said before taking a suitcase out from the closet in her room and zooming down in the kitchen, packing pies, cakes, cupcakes, everything. While Fluttershy just made herself comfortable, getting under the blankets, before going to sleep.

''Cupcakes, cakes, tarts, macaroons, pies, caramel slices, eclairs, doughnuts, everything!'', Pinkie shouted, stacking her suitcase with sweets, until she couldn't close her suitcase.

* * *

Twilight was at home packing her own stuff into her saddle bags, yes, it was books and scrolls. Books about history, the four elements, the tale of Arulla and her sisters, and scrolls about spells and stuff, of course she couldn't take Spike, he was only a baby dragon after all, so she told Owliscious to take care of him while she was gone, even though he pleaded to go, she still refused.

''PLEASE TWILIGHT! I want to go!''

''No, Spike you're a baby dragon, you're too young to go on these major things''

''But, I promise I'll be good! Not a claw! see!''', he folded his arms, but Twilight gave him a mean look.

''Spike, I said you can't go! It's not for you, and Owliscious is already going to look after you!'', he frowned, Twilight softened her own look.

''Sorry Spike, just that, this is a big adventure for all of us, and nopony could manage you while we are there, so Owliscious would take care of you, I might be gone for a few days, and I don't think you could stay with the Cakes, hmm...'', she looked around the room, expecting an answer,''AHA! You could stay with my parents, they would love to see you again, and Owliscious!'', she squealed with excitement.

''Uh huh, sure Twilight'', Spike said, smiling, he really wanted to see his pony parents again.

Twilight didn't realize how tired she was, but she was still packing, yawning a few times.

''Oh boy, I sure am tired'', she said, packing some books and scrolls about magic and stuff, humming a tune. So she finished packing and trotted upstairs, quietly, slipped into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rarity had just finished packing her stuff, but she was pacing around the shop, Sweetie Belle was sleeping over.

''Oh, why does Sweetie Belle have to stay over on my most stressful week! Now where is she going to stay?! I'm go-'', Rarity stopped and face hoofed herself, ''oh silly me, Sweetie could just stay over at her friends house, um, Applebloom!", just then, she heard a little noise behind her, she turned around quickly.

''Sweetie Belle!''.

''Um...Hi?''.

''Sweetie Belle, don't sneak up on me like that, it's very rude'', Sweetie glanced at her sister.

''I know, but what do you mean by 'stressful week'''?

''Well, I have to go somewhere tomorrow and I think I won't be back for a couple days''.

''OH OH OH! CAN I COME TOO!?'', Rarity looked at her.

''No''.

''But I could find out what my special talent is!''

"No"

"But... But... I WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY SPECIAL TALENT IS!"

"Mm... Sweetie Belle, when I say 'no', I mean 'NO'

"B-but...", Rarity sighed

"This adventure is too big for you, you don't want to get hurt, do you?"

"I... Uhm... But... Well, no", Sweetie Lowered her head

"Now go back to bed, you'll be going to Applebloom's at 5 in the Morning"

"Applebloom's?! Like... A sleepover?!", Sweetie smiled with glee.

"Yes, for a couple of days actually, now go back t-"

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS GOING TO BE SO EXCITING!", Sweetie Belle, jumped in circles around her sister.

"Okay sweetie, go back to bed"

"Oh, right... Night sis", she said, walking up to her room.

"Night Sweetie Belle"

* * *

Then Apple Jack just filled her saddle bags with Apple products, like fritters, caramel apples, pies, and loads other more. She was bucking apple trees all day that time, Had a large 4:00 am Breakfast, and took a nap for 50 minutes, the Train station was only a ten minute walk, the Sun was halfway above the horizon, well... That's what Applejack thought, her family waved goodbye to her, and she waved back.

"Bye Applejack! See ya in a few days!", Applebloom said.

"Bye Applejack", Granny Smith weakly waved.

"See ya sis", Big Mac waved too, the Applejack was out of sight.

"Both of you! Back in the Kitchen, we need to make the biggest welcome back apple pie, it does take two days to make, we'll need to put apple fritters, mini apple pies, apple cupcakes..."


End file.
